crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
OZ
OZ is a next generation web service that gained mass popularity in the years after its original launch in 2580 thanks to its innovative use of virtual reality technology that allows users to enter a virtual world instead of simply viewing a screen. This, coupled together with its wide functionary extended its accessibility to all kind of users. OZ not only functions for leisurely activities, such as gaming, shopping and socialising, but also acts as a hub for many online business branches and even has ties to government systems, like emergency services. By 2593, OZ is a household name and is a standard program pre-installed on platforms, ranging from smartphones to starships. The World The key factory that drew many to OZ is its virtual world, and that it allows users to enter it via a mix of virtual and augmented reality. Because of the wide range of actives and functions that OZ offers, specialised worlds are generated for specific actives. The Hub The hub of OZ is a large and expansive world in which users can access all that OZ can offer, collected in a single area for ease of usage. While the hub itself is mainly used as a transit between activities, many users use it as a place for socialising, be it with friends or new users. While in the hub, the player avatar can fly between multiple floating platforms, or simply use their menus to go to where they want straight away. Located within the large floating building at the centre of the hub is the welcoming centre, where users can learn more about OZ and what they can do. Beneath it is the information hub, an area in which users can search through the various activities offered to them through OZ. Beneath the welcoming centre is a long tree of platforms, these platforms are used for socialising areas by players in transit, either to meet new people, organise groups or simply hang out with friends. Sometimes a business will open a stall on these platforms to promote themselves and encourage users to visit their sites. vlcsnap-2010-07-07-21h27m12s101.png|The centre of the hub world, containing the welcoming centre and infomation hub. 6a40f6d1a75a9f3458ff40a235a71159739d8e96_s2_n1.jpg|The information hub, located under the hub worlds welcoming centre. vlcsnap-2013-01-16-12h23m10s205.png|The hub worlds socialising area, located underneath the welcoming centre. Neverworld Neverworld is a popular MMORPG hosted within OZ, where players use their regular avatars from OZ to play. The setting of Neverworld is that of a world where humanity suddenly disappeared and nature has taken over. Players explore the world and fight the Meka, a race of machines that now roam earth, to gain EXP, earn gear and find out the secret behind humanities sudden disappearance. Neverworld became massively popular due to its functionality with OZ, being the first MMORPG at the time to do this. In addition, players are drawn to the lingering mystery of the game and that fact they are capable of fully exploring its world through OZ's virtual reality function. 785c9d526e41aad8c363af53411314c0.jpg|A city in Neverworld. Railroad_Plains_b.jpg|A plain in Neverworld. haneda-airport.jpg destiny_spider_tank-1920x1080.jpg|A Meka tank, a type of roaming mini bosses within Neverworld. Avatars Upon making an account on OZ you are required to make a custom avatar, a digital body which will represent you in the online world as you explore. Users are not limited when creating their avatar, as OZ gives users the tools to create whatever they want, be it what they look like in real life or something fantastical or bizarre. An avatar has two states, which mode they are in often depends on which world they are in or the users personnel preference. When in more casual worlds, such as shopping districts or the hub, player avatars tend to turn into a "chibi" mode, a cute and smaller version of their regular avatar. When in games, such as Neverworld, the player avatar looks exactly how they were originally designed, having their regular proportions and style. 5a59198592a3743dacdefaba3751658bc6662813_s2_n1.jpg|An example of various avatars. Category:Terms Category:Business